What Happens When Two Substances Collide
by Zangetsuu
Summary: Naruto is given a choice to choose between the ability to be a Shinigami or a Ninja. NarutoxBleach
1. Prolouge

What Happens When Two

Substances Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

Prologue part 1:

It was nearing night in the sereti(sp?) when he felt it the pull to another realm which was odd in and of itself because he was pretty sure the

only people with enough power to summon him was the general and Kami himself but it seemed as though he was wrong seeing as how he

was being summoned so he might as well go with it. These were the thoughts of the taichou(sp?) of the 13th squad Urahara Kisuke. All of a

sudden his vision went black and when he started to regain his sight the first thing he saw was a blond hair baby thinking it a bit odd a 10

minute old baby had the power to summon him he asked "Just how is it possible that you summoned me little boy" The baby just gave him

an odd look then refocused on the man behind Kisuke. Noticing this Kisuke looked behind him to see a tall blond haired man. The blond

noticing he had the Shinigami's attention spoke to him saying "It was I Shinigami-sama that summoned you not my son" Kisuke replied to

this "Oh... well i guess that makes more sense than what I thought but why exactly did you summon me I'm a very busy man ya know?"

"Well I summoned you to help me seal the great demon fox behind into my son in exchange for my soul." Kisuke upon hearing this turned

around and looked up to see said fox. "Oh I see well that makes sens... but what i don't get is why you think I'd want your soul." The blond

replied to this by saying "Well when I first developed the technique to summon you Shinigami I was told I would have to give up my soul in

exchange for any services rendered." 'Hmm musta been Zaraki' thought Kisuke but he only said "Do I look like that giant sadistic oaf you

summoned— don't tell him i said that if you meet him." "Oh well i guess you do look sorta different and ok" "Well let's get on with this said

the blond biting his thumb then doing some seals slamming his palm into the ground shouting "Kuchiose No Jutsu" to have a giant puff of

smoke to appear then disperse revealing the 'Great' Toad Boss GamaBunta! The Blond then sealed the Great demon into his son with the

help of the Shinigami Urahara Kisuke!

**A/N **Yosh! I finally finished! Also can someone tell me where i can get the spells for Bleach? Oh and for pairing it is either NaruTema,

NaruIno, NaruTen, Narufemhaku, NaruHana, or NaruSaku so don't ask for yaoi or NaruHina.


	2. Chapter 1

**What Happens When Two**

**Substances Collide**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto

Chapter 1:

It had been six years since the Kyuubi had attacked the village of Konohogakure and if the aftermath of the attack wasn't enough for the shinobi of the village to deal with they had the Yondaime Hokage assassinated not a week after by a group of Iwa Nins taking advantage of the lack of security the village had due to lack of manpower. Thus the council was forced to reinstate the Sandaime as Hokage not having any other ninja up to the task of running a village.

It was Naruto's second month in the ninja academy and he was excited because he would be finally taught a jutsu albeit not a very good one though he didn't know that but even if he did he wouldn't care because it would be another step on his journey to becoming Hokage. When he entered the academy grounds he noticed a lot of kid saying good bye to their parents seeing this dampened his spirit's a little but not much he was determined not to become depressed today. So he walked to the entrance keeping his eyes off the other children and their parents when he got in he immediately started off to his classroom when he got to the door and opened it he then shouted to the class is such a loud voice that even he winced "Ohayo minna!(morning everyone)" he was answered with various reply s such as "Shut up" or "Dobe" and also "...". But none of this registered to the blond as he took his seat. He spent his time waiting for the teacher talking to his neighbor well trying to at least his neighbor was trying to ignore him by talking to his neighbor who also ignored him thus starting a vicious cycle...

When the teacher entered he smiled serenely at the class that is until his eyes moved to a blond orange wearing child seeing said child the teachers face immediately morphed into a mask of hatred yes he knew the Hokage said that 'it' was just a child he couldn't get his mind around what happened those six years ago he lost his best friend to the Kyuubi not to mention his older sister. Forcing himself off the depressing topic he did attendance then addressed the class "Class today instead of regular lessons we will be working on the easiest of the three basic jutsu henge, the transformation technique, so let's get started line up then follow me to the training field outside"

When they got outside the instructor showed them the seals and had them try it once before he sent them off to the other instructor. Finally it was Naruto's turn and as the instructor showed him the hand seals he tried his best to remember them after he was sure he had memorized them he went through them then shouted "Henge!!" but nothing happened. The instructor just looked at him exasperatedly saying "You have to use chakra..." upon hearing this Naruto looked up at him confusedly saying "Chakra?" the instructor then wondered why the damn demon didn't know 'damn we got beat by a thing that didn't even know what chakra is... how humiliating' thought the baka of an instructor not taking into account that the Kyuubi used many techniques when it attacked although it didn't need hand seals it was just that good and also not taking into account that if Naruto was the Kyuubi he wouldn't need the academy or would be at least a little smarter... just a bit. Kyuubi: HEY GOD DAMNIT I HEARD THAT NINGEN!!! WELL any who back to the story. The Instructor then quickly explained what chakra was and how to mold it. Though he needn't have bothered explaining what it was 'cause Naruto didn't understand though he did understand how to mold it. So he started mixing his chakra preparing to do the jutsu though he felt something wrong but he just ignored it and on the seal. As soon as he went into the seal he felt even more wrong but the moment he released the jutsu he fainted and when he woke in the hospital he knew that something defiantly went wrong but that's a story for later 'cause now we join our favorite Hokage.

The Hokage was working on his 'favorite' thing in the world... paperwork the Hokage shuddered at the thought of the word and was about to go back to working on it when a ANBU 'poofed' into his office. "Hokage-Sama when Naruto was performing the Henge no jutsu he fainted and shortly after two substances leaked out of his pores a blue one I'm sure that was his chakra and a yellow that though felt similar was different though how I'm not sure. The boy is in the hospital as we speak." when the ANBU finished he 'poofed' out of the office. Hearing this reminded the Hokage of a particular part of the meeting between the fourth, the shinigami , and himself.

:Flashback:

"If his reatsu(sp?) ever acts up summon me" Kisuke said handing the fourth a one-time only summon scroll.

:End Flashback:

So the Hokage grabbed the scroll from the room and summoned the shinigami with it. When the smoke cleared it revealed a massive man said man immediately addressed the Hokage saying "so he was right... well show me the boy" The Hokage then nodded and led him to the hospital then to the room Naruto was in.

When they entered the room Naruto immediately perked upon seeing the Kage and said "Oi, Oji-san what am I doing here?" The other man though didn't give the Hokage a chance to answer instead answering himself saying "Well I'll explain that later what's is important now is that you choose between being a shinobi where you use your various jutsus and weapons, and being a Shinigami where you get a special sword called a Zanpaktu if you choose this you will have your zanpaktu which gives you immense power and the Bokudo, demon arts, sorta like you ninjutsu. Though if you choose Shinigami you will have to leave your home for the next six years to be trained in soul society. Then after you reach the age of 12 you will come back here to work for your Hokage but also have to protect the city from hollows if they ever attack Konoho which is unlikely 'cause it hasn't happened yet but regardless." After thinking for a while Naruto asked "So if I choose to be a shinigami will I still be able to be Hokage?" "Yes. Oh, and also you will have to report in to soul society every once in a while." The large man replied. Naruto went silent again thinking about his choice then answered "I choose to become a... Shinigami!"

** A/N Ok done! I'll try to make the next chapter longer and also can someone please tell me where to go for the demon arts in Bleach.**


	3. Chapter 2

What Happens When Two

Substances Collide

A/N Sorry for the late update

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach

Chapter two:

The class was being insufferably loud for Iruka today perhaps it was because it was the last day he would have to deal with this well loud class albeit talented though a good deal of them were probably going to die seeing as a good majority of the girls in the class joined just to be near the Uchiha and the boys cause they thought it would be fun to be able to kill people... idiots would probably go into emotional shock once they did... -sigh- they really needed to teach the kids what being a shinobi really meant it wasn't saving princesses or saving villages though it was possible to get those kind of missions it was also possible to get assassination missions to kill aforementioned princess or destroy said town. Despite most of the classes shortcomings there was some talent but they would first need to find there place whether it be being a med nin for people like Hinata and Sakura, ANBU for Shino, Kiba, Ino and Chouji, teaching for Shikamaru, or a rehab center for Sasuke. Well maybe not a rehab center putting under heavy ANBU guard would be okay, the kid just seemed like he had nothing except the drive to become more powerful keeping him here and the second someone offered him a better chance he would leave without a second thought.

Iruka would have kept rambling on but was interrupted by a textbook to the head courtesy of a certain Inuzaka. After telling the irate Kiba that he would have be getting the cat mission whenever it came in. Kiba not realizing the what he just dug him and his team into ignored his sensei. When Iruka was done with his inner laughing at the young Inuzaka's plight he addressed the class saying "Well class today is our last day together -Nice Guy Pose- when yo-" he was cut off by the door opening and a boy with blond spiky hair walking inside the room. The blond had blue eyes, a black trench coat that went down to his knees, a white tee, black pants with boots. He also had a large scroll on his back with two wakizashis hanging from his sides(not his zanpaktu- B) he also had a red kitsune mask on his face and an odd ring that looked like you could pull the two sides apart then put it back. The masked blond wordlessly took a sheet of paper from his pocket walked up to Iruka and handed it to him. After Iruka read the paper and again addressed the class "Okay looks like we have a new addition... Uzumaki Naruto -Naruto waved-. (He then gave a speech about being a shinobi which I will not add.- B)... now for teams Team One... Team Seven will be Akimichi Chouj, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke -Various noises of disgust and joy-. Team Eight will be special it will have four members they will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Hanabi(Is 11 here and was moved up when Naruto leaving opened an extra spot in the class.- B)... Team Ten Aburame Shino, Inuzaka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto sighed he remembered two out his three other teammates Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru Ino being a bossy girl that constantly trying to hang around Sasuke but getting ignored and then taking her frustration out on one of her three friends mostly Sakura which eventually coupled with both of them fighting over Sasuke culminated into them becoming rivals and enemies. Nara Shikamaru one of Ino's friends who was either sleeping, cloud watching, or playing shogi. He also remembered him being known for saying troublesome and being extremely lazy which led Naruto to question how the hell Shikamaru and Ino became friends in the first place with her being so lively and him being well less than active. His third teammate Hyuuga Hanabi he hoped was like her sister except without the shyness but seeing as Hinata had an very rare personality for a Hyuuga he thought it wasn't likely but hey he can dream right. After becoming bored of thinking he decided to take a leaf out of Shikamaru's book and take a nap. Five minutes into his wonderful nap he was wakened by Ino's shouting "-aruto DAMNIT wake the hell up right now before I disembowel you!" "My my Ino-chan so violent, one would think you didn't like me." Naruto said trying to not laugh "Oi I didn't say you could use my first name!" shouted Ino "And you didn't say I couldn't." replied Naruto "It's common courtesy ya jerk!" Ino again shouted, "Well Ino it's also common courtesy to not threaten or swear at teammates but you seem to have no problem doing those." Naruto said. At this Ino hit him hard in the back of the head knocking him out and sat down next to a sleeping Shikamaru. Naruto smirking in triumph got up and looked around to find the class empty except for his team who all looked rather peeved seeing this Naruto asked "Ne where is everyone?" no one answered him Ino was ignoring him, Shikamaru was sleeping, and Hanabi was glaring at the door. Figuring that Ino wouldn't answer and that Shikamaru was in the same boat as him he went to go ask Hanabi "So Hanabi where is everyone?" "They were all picked up by their Senseis your pathetic if you didn't hear them come in one of them made quite the ruckus." Then the door slid open revealing a women with long black hair and piercing red eyes. The women stepped in and said "Hello my name is Yuuhi Kurenai and I am Team 8's jounin sensei so will those four please follow me?" she then looked around and noticed the class was almost empty and said "Am I late?" (Bet you all thought it was going to be Kakashi.- B)


End file.
